Souvenir
by PattyD
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini leur études à Poudlard et se souviennent. De la jalousie va s'installer et une grosse dispute va éclater entre deux personnages...


Auteur : Keira Genre :  Haine, Romance Harry/Hermione 

Résumé : Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini leurs études à Poudlard et se souviennent. De la jalousie va s'installer et une grosse dispute va éclater entre deux personnages...

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec mes deux autres fics. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans d'Harry Potter. 

**Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 1**

**Souvenirs...**

Harry Potter le survivant a grandi. Après sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie comme agent de résolution de détournement magique. Il gardait de bons souvenirs de son passage à Poudlard, il avait gardé contact avec quasiment tout ses amis. Un beau jour bien tranquille un homme rentra en trombe dans son bureau.

Homme : Harry...

Dit il tout essoufflé.

Homme : On m'a dit que ta femme est actuellement à l'hôpital !

Harry : QUOI ? Ne me dis pas que...

Homme : Je n'en sais rien, mais ils viennent juste de l'admettre à l'hôpital.

Harry : On y va !!!

Harry arracha sa veste du porte manteau où elle était accrochée et sortit du bureau.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Harry avait presque agressée l'infirmière pour savoir où elle était. Elle le fit attendre, le temps de se renseigner. Pendant ce temps il avait envoyé un hibou à l'un de ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley, qui était également l'ami de sa femme. Ron transplana à un endroit ou aucuns moldus ne pouvaient le voir. Il arriva à l'hôpital et alla à la rencontre de Harry.

Ron : Comment va-t-elle ?

Harry : J'en sais rien, les infirmières ne veulent rien me dire !

Ron : Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je parie que tout va bien se passer, tu connais Hermione...

Harry et Ron prirent place dans la salle d'attente.

Harry : Pour la connaître, je la connais ! Tu te souviens quand on l'a sauvé du troll !

Ron : Ouais ! C'était en partie de notre faute ! Elle a très mal pris cette remarque !

Harry : Tu ne l'appréciait pas tellement, n'est ce pas ?

Ron : Oui...mais le passé c'est le passé !

Harry : Et le jour, où elle a giflé Malefoy ! Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

Ron : D'ailleurs Drago s'en rappelle !!!

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire en même temps.

Ron : Quand, elle nous a dit qu'elle sortait avec Krum et qu'ils avaient passé leur vacances ensembles en Bulgarie. Je crois qu'après cela tu as été horriblement jaloux !

Harry : Oui, je restait à l'écart pour ne pas lui faire voir que j'étais jaloux...

Ron : Ouais, et je me souviens qu'elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé : " Que se passe t-il avec Harry ?" et...

Harry : Elle est venue me voir, je sais...Dit-il dans un soupire. Je lui ai revelé quelque chose que je n'aurait pas dû et c'était à partir de ce jour là ou elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.

Ron : Je n'ai jamais sû se qui c'était réellement passée pour qu'elle t'adresse plus la parole !

Harry : C'est simple ! Krum n'était pas célibataire, il est sortit avec Hermione pour avoir "une petite amie" pendant un temps, et lorsque sa copine est rentré d'Amérique, elle est venue le rejoindre à Poudlard, Krum à tout fait pour qu'Hermione ne la rencontre pas mais par malchance je me trouvait là quand elle est arrivée.

Ron : J'ai compris... Tu as voulu prévenir Hermione qu'il n'était pas célibataire !

Harry : Oui, et on a eu une longue et violente discussion. Elle ne me croyais pas, elle pensait que j'était jaloux et que je la voulais pour moi tout seul ! Mais je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, et je ne pouvais rester là sans agir j'ai été lui parlé et on a eu une violente dispute qui a mis fin à notre amitié.

Ron : Que s'est-il passé après ?

Harry : On a fini les trois dernières années a nous ignoré !

Ron : Heureusement, que j'étais là !

Harry : En effet, si tu n'avait pas découvert la vérité sur Krum en interceptant une lettre lui étant destiné, nous ne serions pas là à attendre. 

Ron : Ouais, à la fin de la 7ème année, j'ai été parlé à Hermione en lui avouant toute la vérité sur Krum et sa copine. Je lui ai montré la lettre, et quand elle la lu, elle n'en revenait pas. Je lui ai parlé, de toi et moi que nous étions des amis unis. Elle c'est sentie coupable de ne plus t'avoir comme amis à cause d'un garçon comme Krum.

Harry : Ensuite, elle est venue me voir. Je me souviens j'étais dans les jardins de Poudlard avec Hedwige, on se baladait. Elle a courut vers moi et m'a sauté dans les bras en me disant : " Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry...pardonne moi !". Bien sûr, je lui ai pardonné et 6 ans plus tard, on s'est marié. 

Ron : La vie est parfois faites de surprises !

Harry : Comme, aujourd'hui...un employé du ministère est entré dans mon bureau, en me disant de venir immédiatement à l'hôpital...

Une infirmière les interrompit.

Infirmière : Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que l'un de vous est Harry Potter ?

Harry : Oui, c'est moi !

Infirmière : Votre femme aimerais vous parler !

Il hésita un moment, et Ron l'encouragea avec un sourire.

Ron : Allez, vas-y !

Harry suivit l'infirmière dans une chambre. Il entra. Allongé dans un lit, il vit Hermione qui était penché sur un notre lit, mais celui-ci plus petit, il s'approcha doucement et réussi a articulé :

Harry : Hermione ?

Hermione : Harry,...viens par ici je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un !

Il s'avança vers l'autre petit lit et il découvrit un magnifique petit bébé.

Hermione : Megan, ta fille !

Un grand moment de silence s'installa, puis Hermione lui proposa 

Hermione : Tu veux la prendre ?

Harry : Je...je...

Hermione : N'ai pas peur, elle ne va pas se casser ! 

Elle prit le bébé et le déposa dans les bras de Harry.

Harry : Coucou, jolie petite fille !...

Il lui parla ainsi pendant un long moment, un moment inoubliable aux yeux de Hermione, qui ne l'aurait jamais connu si elle serait restée avec Krum, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se dit à elle même : " J'ai fait le bon choix !". Harry vint près d'Hermione tout en continuant de parler à sa fille.

Harry : Je vais chercher "Oncle Ron" pour qu'il fasse lui aussi ta connaissance ! Je te la confie ! Il lui rendit Megan et partit chercher Ron.

Une fois les présentation terminées, Ron les félicita puis il repartit.


End file.
